


无法入眠的夜晚

by Littleter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleter/pseuds/Littleter
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	无法入眠的夜晚

房间还亮着灯，李马克抬头看了看表，已经过了凌晨一点，刚刚才把文件传了过去，按道理来讲，新的一天已经开始了，但是总感觉自己的昨天好像还没有结束。眼镜戴久，眼睛不免有些酸涩，顺着眼球的弧度，在眼窝上按了按，眼皮已经有点浮肿，用眼过度眼镜度数肯定又该上涨了。最近的状态就是这样，工作有些忙碌，公司一批人离职，多出来的工作只能平摊到其他职员头上，公司也在耗着招不到人，也不知道这样的日子什么时候到头，自己也是在强行坚持。

床上的人是睡着了吧，虽然尽量放低了声音，但拖鞋蹭在地上摩擦发出的沙沙声还是听着很刺耳。李马克走到床边蹲下，看着李东赫柔和的睡颜，刚洗过澡，头发还没干透，有点软踏踏地贴在脸上。下次一定要监督好，总是不注意，每次他湿着头发睡过以后，第二天就会没精打采地靠在自己肩膀上喊头疼，手指在衣领边绕来绕去。

捏起一撮还湿着缠绕在一起的发丝，搓了搓，几滴水沾到了指肚上。突然很难过，已经很久没有一起入睡了，李东赫之前总是要求说让一起闭上眼要在一个时间空间里睡着，也不知道从哪里看到的，说这样出现在对方的梦里几率会变高，李马克其实觉得很幼稚，他从来不会相信这种玄乎的说法，但每次还是依着他，其实很想告诉他，能不能梦到一个人，取决于这个人在对方的心里的重要程度，而我，每天一定都会梦到你，不管什么时候，什么地点。

一个姿势保持太久血液不循环积在腿窝，小腿已经有点发麻，膝盖紧绷着，每次这样的时候，脑子里就会呈现出一片灰色，像马赛克一样的斑驳灰色。小心翼翼把李东赫露在外面有点发凉的胳膊轻轻抬起来，塞回被子里，捶了捶腿准备起身。小家伙低哼一声，抽出刚放好的手，黏黏糊糊地就搂了上来，头抵在肩膀上，整张脸埋进衣服里，呼吸落在上面，李马克隔着衣服感觉到湿乎乎的热气。

‘怎么还没睡啊？’

声音透过布料穿出来，刚睡醒，嗓子还有点发哑，话说出来就像闷在蜜罐里，带着撒娇和责怪。

‘吵到你了吗？’

‘嗯，也不是，本来就没睡熟。’

看着怀里抱着的人来回折腾想找到一个舒服的姿势，不禁有点懊恼。不只是因为打扰到对方，主要是害怕身上骨头太硬把对方硌疼，他自己也知道最近瘦的太多，本来就挂不住肉，又因为该死的工作连轴转，脱相脱得很厉害。李东赫之前也会笑他的脸型长得奇怪，像活在外太空的青椒，现在看到也只是心疼地摸摸深深凹陷下去的脸颊，然后变着法子给自己补身体。

两个人一般也只是午饭的时候没有办法见面，李东赫便倔强地认定说李马克在公司不能好好吃午餐，怎么解释都不听。

‘以后中午我去给你送饭。’晚上他做了嫩豆腐石锅汤，很好喝，就是手笨的话豆腐会碎成渣。左手被他握在手里把玩，只能一只手很艰难地去挖。

‘那怎么行，还要上班的，我中午在公司吃饭挺好的。’突然被豆腐烫到，李马克疼地扔掉手里的勺子，吐着舌头，大口大口吸气，冷气贯彻进口腔。

‘我也不忙，公司离得那么近很方便的。’李东赫起身去接了杯凉水递到李马克手里，坐下来继续。李东赫热衷于各式各样的亲密接触，手指从脸摸到腿上，就像在弹钢琴，很轻快地在你身上哒哒哒的落下来。

‘也不想麻烦你，方便再来吧，不用勉强。’把最后一口热汤喝了下去，浑身上下连带着心里暖洋洋的。

想到这些便把李东赫放下来，在床上安顿好，给他掖好被子。疲惫地弯下腰和李东赫头抵着头，闭上眼就这样静静地待着。

‘这样好像是在充电。’李东赫被突如其来的举动惹得笑起来，摇头晃脑的。

‘对啊，所以不要动，让我再充一会。’李马克久违地感受着对方的柔软和体贴，突然想起第一次见面时的场景。

当时也是像现在这样，工作很繁忙，需要连续的熬夜，所以成为了咖啡店的常客。像往常一样在咖啡店里等待，头有点犯晕，起得慌张，领带没有打好，歪歪扭扭的，脸上还有点爆痘，李马克自己都觉得现在的样子如果换上便装一定就像个流浪汉。

匆匆忙忙拿起服务员递过来的咖啡就大步大步朝公司方向赶，也没来得及喝，等走到拐角的十字路口时，才想起来，揭开盖灌了一大口。等咽到喉咙了才发觉不对，味道不对，明明要的是美式，为什么会有牛奶的味道？  
‘那个 ，你等一下！’李马克回过头，拿铁的香醇在口腔蔓延。

‘所以说，当时为什么非要追出来？’已经在一起很久了，李马克还是搞不懂这个事情。

‘命运，你知道吗？就是命运啊。’李东赫歪过头看着眼前的人一脸费解的样子，就知道他一定不会清楚，懒洋洋翻过来身，盘腿坐好，穿的是李马克的T恤，所以有点松松垮垮的，领口很大，向一边耷拉着露出一半锁骨，下摆刚好盖着臀线，李东赫觉得这有些不精神。

‘命运这个东西很奇怪的，你想想看。放在平常，我可能真的不会追出去，但恰巧那天我就一定要喝到香草拿铁，恰巧那一天咖啡店就剩下那一杯，恰巧那一天你把我那杯香草拿铁拿走了，很多事情不好解释，也解释不了，为什么追出去了？我也不知道啊，算是上天注定吧！’

李马克很喜欢看李东赫说话的样子，一脸的真挚，眼睛里映着光。会带着点口水音，奶声奶气的，嘴巴微微嘟起，两颗小小的上牙不经意间就会跑出来，两只手上下摆动，是看着就能感到幸福的人。

‘如果那天拿走咖啡的人不是我，你会不会已经跟别人走了。’

李东赫苦恼的叹了口气，这个大傻子。慢慢凑上前，捧起对方的脸。

‘李马克，看来还是不懂啊。不是那杯拿错的咖啡让我们相遇，是我们的命运让我们相遇，是我们创造了一个美好的错误。所以即使没有那杯咖啡，我们也会在一起，只是时间问题。’歪歪头，直勾勾盯着李马克，认真地解释着，就像在教一道数学题，想要从头到尾剖析一遍，赤裸裸地展示答案，渴望对方能够明白。

李马克被他这副认真的表情逗得发笑‘噗哈。’

‘笑什么？’嗔怪地在李马克身上捶了下。

抓住身前的小拳头，用力拽到怀里。

‘别的不知道，我只知道现在我恰巧想吻你。’

‘这就是命运啊，恰巧我也正有此意。’

‘李马克，你好了没啊？这都多长时间了！’李东赫趴在床上，微微翘起屁股。

‘等一下，还有点紧。’李马克认认真真埋在后面做润滑。

‘又不是第一次做了，别弄了。’

‘那也不行，我担心你疼。’手指插进去试了试，感觉差不多了就拧好盖子，让趴着的人坐起来。

每次前戏都是由亲吻开始的，这是两个人的默契，从第一次开始就是这样，就像是约定俗成的事情。

因为亲吻的太久，分开的时候拉出了一道银丝，在灯光下泛亮。

‘哈哈，快看！是不是舍不得，我们连在一起了。’

李东赫果然会打趣，再怎么舍不得，还是要继续下去。顺着细腻的肌肤吻下去，在腹部停留。李东赫的肚子总是很饱满很圆润，李马克喜欢枕在上面，感受着因呼吸上下起伏时微弱的抖动，仿佛融为了一体一般，连呼吸都合二为一，的确是合二为一了。

‘嗯啊……’李东赫还是因为突入其来的插入感到强烈的不适，不管做了多充分的准备，该疼的还是会疼的。

可能是感觉到有点过于压迫的挤压，李马克没有继续，把李东赫轻轻抬起来，看了看下面包裹在一起的地方。

‘是不是疼，要不然再润滑一遍。’看着身下的人紧闭着双眼，眉头不自然皱在一起，心里也一起拧着。

‘算了，已经黏了，继续吧。’真的很讨厌润滑剂带来的湿热感，但这个家伙总是傻乎乎地给自己润滑，他怎么就是不懂呢，难道最好的润滑剂不是情迷意乱是分泌的爱液吗？

随着剧烈的撞击，李东赫觉得自己沉浸在水底，不适感慢慢消失，自己也要融化掉，快感代替扑面袭来。下身交合处发出的暧昧水声在耳边无限放大，很淫乱让人羞耻，不自觉微张着嘴口水不受控制顺着下巴流了下来，粘在脖子上积着，晶莹剔透，整张脸泛着红润的光。

‘嗯……东赫，啊……’李马克抬起一条腿，挂在肩膀上，捏着小腿窝挤出来的嫩肉，细细亲吻，很细腻柔软，如同品尝蜜色的桃肉，从膝盖开始亲吻，李东赫的腿很好看，不管是腿型还是肤色都是让李马克所痴迷的，在遇到李东赫之前，李马克不认为会有那个人可以完全契合自己的口味，但李东赫做到了，就像是为自己量身定制，从身体到心灵都是这样。皮肤上渗出点点汗珠，握在手里有点打滑，不自觉加快了速度。

‘啊……哈，不行了，裂开了嗯……’后穴被刺激到急促的收缩起来，感觉被放大，就像是搁浅的鱼，舌尖伸出来，急促的喘息，被顶地一颤一颤的不稳，紧紧抓着头上的床柱承受着，因为达到了顶点脚趾蜷缩紧绷着，先射了出来。

李马克微微用力，抓着李东赫圆润已经发红的肩头，挺身狠狠顶了两下，射到了李东赫体内深处。

每次射精之后，李马克就会感到很空虚，仿佛刚刚射出来的不是精子，而是把自己也射了出去，从山顶坠落。此时此刻李东赫的拥抱刚好可以缓解，两具汗湿的身体交叠在一起，稀碎的头发搭在身上很痒又很真实。他是避风港，李马克的避风港，李马克是这个温暖避风港里唯一的小船，平静地漂在海面上。

李马克低头喝了口咖啡，很久不喝美式了，突然有一天就觉得味道太淡，于是换了新的口味。可能是因为恋爱的缘故，喜欢上了摩卡，一种温馨的咖啡，之前明明一直觉得太甜来着。

‘哈哈，真是傻乎乎的。’李东赫想到了什么，莫名其妙的憋红了脸。

‘嗯？什么啊？’

‘泡沫。’

李马克听得一头雾水。

‘当时你脸上沾上了泡沫，就像现在这样。从这里……到这里。’指尖在李马克上唇轻轻划过去，把那层泡沫抹掉，放在嘴里舔了舔。

‘你一转头，我就觉得你傻乎乎的。’

突然感觉很尴尬，没想到第一感觉是这样的，一直以为两个人的相遇很浪漫，第一次觉得电视剧的剧情真实发生了。

‘没有觉得丢人吗？’

‘怎么会，一下子就陷入了，困在泡沫里出不来了。’

李马克不清楚两个人是什么时候开始的，一切就自然而然的发生了。两个人把那家咖啡店当成了秘密基地，在里面匆忙交换眼神，没有谁先主动做什么，这就是规则，专属他们的爱情准则。

对面的椅子被拉开，吱呀一声把李马克思绪揪了回来。

‘李东赫。’

‘李马克。’

这就是顺其自然的相互吸引，他会来，你会等。

李马克是被电脑的提示音唤了回来，抬起略微僵硬的身子，回到电脑前。文件被打了回来，需要再修改一下。

‘东赫，先睡吧，我可能还要再晚一会。’

李东赫坐了起来，爬到李马克身边，头搁到肩膀上，像一条小狗蹭了蹭。像是魔力，李马克的疲劳感一下消失了。

‘我等着你。’

‘听话，去睡觉。’

‘不要，我怕你梦不到我。’

怎么会，揉了揉他的头发，发现还是有点湿。去浴室拿过来一条毛巾，半跪在李东赫后面，后脑勺上的头发被压的歪七扭八的贴在头皮上。

‘下次头发擦干再睡。’  
‘……嗯。’

电脑发着嗡嗡的响声，配着毛巾的沙沙声，很催眠，李东赫头一沉一沉地，又怕妨碍到身后的人给自己擦头发，又连忙抬起来，向后靠在李马克身上。总是在做一些可爱的事情啊，是天赋吗？

‘好了。’重新坐回去，衣服已经有点被染湿，贴在肚子上。李东赫立马又缠上来，挽着李马克的胳膊。

‘别让我回去，要陪着你才行。’

李马克没有再拒绝，这样也很好。

房间的灯还亮着，两个人紧紧相互依偎在一起，在每个孤独的夜晚，彼此陪伴安慰。

晚安，东赫。

嗯，应该是早上好才对，笨蛋。


End file.
